La copia perfecta
by Dubhesigrid
Summary: La historia del guardapelo falso, porque no sólo de Horcruxes vivieron los héroes y magos oscuros. Side-story de La Maldición de los Black. Regulus Black/Dorcas Meadowes. One-shot. Spoilers Deathly Hallows.


_Nota larga blablabla: estoy prejubilada de fics. Algunas personas últimamente me han recordado por qué quiero largarme __**YA**__ del fandom, pero no quiero hacerlo sin dejar lo pendiente terminado. _

_Mientras estaba escribiendo el siguiente capítulo de _La Maldición de los Black_, ha salido esto: Debo de haberme aficionado a hacer side-stories o algo. Esta vez, es una historia que __**no**__ entra en el fic _La Maldición de los Black,_ (quien quiera verlo como parte de ese fic, es válido también): primero y ante todo, porque nada de lo que aquí recojo tiene base en el canon. Por supuesto, canonista que soy a muerte, respeto el personaje, la cronología y motivaciones. Sin embargo, nada se indica en canon sobre que Regulus se hubiera enamorado. Ni se niega ni se afirma. Particularmente, pienso que el pobre tenía bastante con lo suyo como para andar tonteando._

_Esta historia me surgió por otras dos cosas: una, porque me enamoré de Regulus en _Tiempo Atrás: Pasado_, de Heredrha, donde sí hay un OC que afortunadamente no es una mary sue, y donde tampoco hay nada demasiado evidente entre ellos y un triángulo con Alecto Carrow que he asumido tan canon como que Regulus es un Black. La otra, porque en inglés hay un pequeño fandom donde Regulus está con Dorcas Meadowes, como aquella miembro de la Orden que ejecutó Lord Voldemort con sus propias manos._

_La historia sería encajada tras el capítulo 14 de LMB. No hace falta leer el fic, aunque sí recomendaría leer ese último capítulo. Si tampoco hay curiosidad ni ganas se puede entender perfectamente este shot por sí solo. En resumen: Regulus hizo una idiotez muy gryffindor durante un partido de Quidditch. Entre los espectadores que habrían resultado seguramente heridos (si no hubiera sido por su intervención), estaban Lily Evans y una chica desconocida, que luego acompañó a Sirius a la enfermería. Ahora identifico a aquella chica como Dorcas._

_Para abreviar y ahorrando tanta cháchara (mis disculpas): He querido hacer realmente un cuento sobre el origen del guardapelo __falso__, no del Horcrux… Una historia de amor trágica sobre un personaje que Nicole Daidouji definió perfectamente como un "héroe romántico", no en el sentido amoroso de la palabra, sino por lo trágico e idealista de sus acciones, y eso sólo puede ser un Black._

_Atención, hay __**spoilers**__ del _Deathly Hallows_. Si no lo has leído, para ahora._

* * *

**LA COPIA PERFECTA**

_**Marzo de 1977. Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**_

Parecía imposible que uno quisiera levantarse de la cama con el frío que hacía fuera. Sin embargo no tuvo ninguna duda, si seguía acostado probablemente acabaría prendiendo fuego a su propia cama. Sacó los pies de entre las sábanas y buscó a tientas las zapatillas, mientras la mano abría las cortinas verde oscuro que le otorgaban cierta intimidad.

Era demasiado pronto para desayunar, y demasiado tarde para volver a echarse a dormir y descansar; lo más seguro es que cuando le venciera el sueño, fuese ya de verdad la hora de levantarse.

Se echó una bata de hechura impecable sobre los hombros y guardó la varita en uno de sus bolsillos; lanzó una ojeada rápida y se convenció de que las respiraciones de sus compañeros eran pausadas y regulares, el único indicio de que estaban todavía profundamente dormidos tras las pesadas cortinas de sus camas.

Tras una ducha rápida, y considerando que estaban en plenos TIMOs, decidió que no habría riesgo si ya tan temprano estaba merodeando por Hogwarts; alguna vez lo había visto hacer a su hermano y a los botarates de sus amigos. Aun así, subió con sigilo las escaleras, en una práctica que había adquirido desde la infancia, cuando él su hermano se las ingeniaban en Grimmauld Place para colarse en la despensa y hacerse con algunas golosinas.

Subió hasta el Vestíbulo y lo hallo demasiado grande, demasiado vacío. Las estatuas estaban calladas, algunos fantasmas flotaban ignorando cualquier presencia corpórea o incorpórea. Los relojes que indicaban la carrera por la Copa de las Casas estaban tranquilos; a esas horas nadie ganaba ni perdía puntos, por lo tanto, las gemas de colores estaban inmóviles tras los cristales. Una ligera corriente sí que movía las enormes banderolas con los símbolos de las Casas.

Apretó los guantes en su puño dispuesto a salir hacia el campo de Quidditch. No importaba la hora ni la temperatura; cualquier momento era válido para hacer lo que últimamente disfrutaba más. Volar hasta la extenuación. Era además un castigo necesario para alguien que había metido la pata hasta el fondo al haber salvado a una cuadrilla de insoportables Gryffindors.

Estaba a punto de llegar a las grandes puertas, cuando escuchó voces quedas y pasos intencionadamente amortiguados; automáticamente se ocultó tras uno de los enormes relojes, cuyos pedestales parecían ser perfectos para que los estudiantes fugitivos se agacharan tras ellos. Asomó con cuidado la cabeza, esperando que nadie se fijara en esa dirección.

"¡Black!"

Regulus estiró la espalda cuando escuchó su apellido, pero no se movió inmediatamente; afortunadamente, pensó. En ese momento escuchó el timbre profundo y burlón de su inconfundible hermano mayor. Una discusión, una voz de chica y Filch que se las había arreglado para castigarlos, imaginaba. Escuchó de pronto el estruendo de algunas gemas de Gryffindor, justo encima de él, que subían hacia la parte superior del reloj de arena, mostrando que su hermano acababa de hacerle a Slytherin un enorme favor.

Suponía que su hermano estaba pensando lo mismo, cuando profirió uno de sus peculiares juramentos, en los que por lo general se acordaba de la madre que parió a Salazar Slytherin. Pero no había contado con otra cosa.

La Señora Morris (decían que era la segunda o tercera que tenía Filch con el _original_ nombre) se había presentado a su lado, y ahí estaba, mirándole con ojos ambarinos dispuestos a delatarle a él y su improvisado escondite.

"Mierda…" murmuró entre dientes, casi tentado de haber imitado el mismo juramento que hacía segundos había escuchado a Sirius. Sin embargo, no se presentó ante él el insufrible celador; agachado, miró hacia la chica que había apartado con bastante brusquedad a la gata y que estaba haciendo como que recogía algo del suelo.

Regulus miró esos los ojos azules con curiosidad y desconcierto, pero ella sólo le guiñó un ojo. A continuación, giró el rostro hacia donde Regulus no podía ver (el lugar donde estarían Filch y Sirius) y ella inclinó el peso del cuerpo sobre una pierna con un gesto que otras veces había observado en esa chica. Desde ese lugar sólo pudo fijarse en ese gesto, en ese cuerpo, y agradeció que ella estuviese ignorándolo por algún motivo que se le escapaba o no le habría gustado que la estuviera mirando tan _detenidamente_.

"Su gata ha encontrado una _sickle_, señor Filch. Enhorabuena." Con gracilidad, la chica se apartó del rincón, arrojó una moneda al aire que cayó torpemente al suelo a lo lejos y dándole así una coartada perfecta para evitar ser descubierto. Más murmullos y pasos que se alejaban. Regulus, finalmente no pudo evitarlo: se asomó despacio para mirar. Los tres, y la gata, iban hacia la Gran Escalera, pero sólo dos cabezas se volvieron hacia él y su escondrijo.

La maldita gata entrometida.

La chica rubia que acompañaba a Sirius y que estaba destinada a ser tomada como su última conquista. En el momento en el que decidió hacer algo estúpidamente heroico por los Gryffindor, ella estaba ahí, entre las gradas. Y también estuvo junto a Sirius en la Enfermería.

Olvidándose por primera vez en su vida del Quidditch, Regulus apoyó la frente en el frío cristal que contenía las gemas rojas de Gryffindor, sin dejar de seguir con los ojos cierta melena rubia.

ooOOooOOoo

Dorcas adoraba el Quidditch. No era extraño, normalmente las familias de sangre pura tenían cierto gusto por las cosas esencialmente mágicas y en su familia no era ninguna excepción. Especialmente en la familia de su madre. No había logrado un puesto en el equipo porque la cosa había sido especialmente reñida y sabía que tendría eternamente el puesto de reserva. Aun así, era una de las más fervientes admiradoras de los buenos jugadores, era muy aficionada al equipo irlandés y francés y lamentaba que Inglaterra no tuviera su calidad. Con la cantidad de jugadores excelentes que había en el país…

"Black, estás durmiéndote." Dijo ella con tono de reproche.

Sirius levantó la cabeza y se estiró insolentemente en el sitio.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?. Esto es una auténtica pesadilla."

Bostezando, Sirius siguió apuntando los ficheros de estudiantes para hacerle el inventario a Filch. Se estaba esforzando especialmente en dejar su habitualmente temperamental escritura más ilegible de lo habitual. Dorcas miró de reojo y sonrió con malicia.

"No se entiende nada. Es como intentar copiarte en los exámenes."

Sirius levantó la cabeza y se echó atrás en la silla con vanidad, mordiéndose los carrillos internos mientras sonreía a su compañera.

"¿Me copias en los exámenes, Meadowes?"

Dorcas apiló las fichas y las dejó con cuidado en la mesa para que Sirius siguiera la tarea de apuntar en el listado del inventario de antiguos alumnos. No reaccionó más que para responderle desapasionadamente.

"A ti no. A Remus, me fío más de él."

Sirius gruñó y volvió a sentarse en una postura más ortodoxa en su asiento.

"Bah, siempre Remus, siempre Remus…"

"Lo siento, Black, lo nuestro sabes que no tiene futuro." Comentó ella contando unas fichas. "Y calla, que pierdo la cuenta…"

"Eso es porque hablas con Evans y te mete ideas equivocadas sobre mi…"

"…veintitrés, veinticuatro… me falta uno… ah, aquí está. Veinticinco." Hizo otro montoncito y clavó los ojos azules en Sirius. "Eso es porque eres un creído."

Sirius rodó los ojos y agarró con desgana el primer montoncito de fichas que su compañera le había dejado encima de la mesa. En realidad le gustaba tomarle el pelo; esta burda técnica de ligue no podía llamarse ni siquiera seducción. En realidad, era la más fácil que tenía con las chicas, generalmente les decía cuatro o cinco frases medio en broma medio en serio y las tenía a sus pies. No tenía que esforzarse gran cosa. Por supuesto había algunas chicas que no, raramente se dejaban llevar por unos ojos grises luminosos y pícaros y un cabello negro sacado de un anuncio de _Corazón de Bruja_. Evans era una de ellas. Sus compañeras de Quidditch, también. Casi todas las de Slytherin. Alguna Ravenclaw. Dorcas. Marlene. Conocía a unas cuantas chicas con las que hablar, jugar, discutir, estudiar pero donde _ligar_ en el sentido puro era algo extraño, incluso para él.

Ya hacía tiempo que había cosas que estaban empezando a entrar en orden de importancia en su vida. Tras el fiasco con su familia, Sirius había empezado a tomar ya las riendas de su propio destino, que era en definitiva lo que siempre había anhelado. Dorcas era una de las personas que le habían hablado confidencialmente sobre cierto grupo que Albus Dumbledore en persona había fundado para resistir lo que estaba siendo algo muy parecido a una guerra.

Merodear, hacer crecer cabezas, enseñar la ropa interior apestosa de los Slytherin, escaparse transformado al Bosque Prohibido, encerrarle la gata a Filch, aprenderse árboles genealógicos, escudos heráldicos, fórmulas vacías de cortesía… todo eso había pasado a un segundo plano en su vida. En el momento en el que supo que podía hacer algo más útil con su cuerpecito que vestirlo con pesadas túnicas de terciopelo y bordados en plata y verde y asistir a las rancias reuniones familiares. Y fue todo mucho más fácil cuando sus amigos también estaban interesados en el tema.

Se abrió la puerta y entraron los Prefectos de sus patrullas, acompañados por Filch y casi todos con aspecto cansado. Sirius esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica; después de todo, ellos habían tenido que pringar bajo la lluvia para hacer las rondas, mientras él, el castigado, estaba en buena compañía dejando un churretoso inventario a Filch. Remus sorprendentemente estaba bastante animado, Evans estaba sacudiéndose algunas gotas de la túnica. Sirius sonrió a sus compañeros de Casa y a continuación, como algo inconsciente, su mirada se cruzó con la de su hermano. Regulus se había retirado la capucha y mostró tener ese aire distante y aristocrático que todos en su familia rezumaban y que a Sirius le solía sacar de sus casillas, aunque procurara (a veces sin conseguirlo) que esa actitud fría y orgullosa no se le notara en él mismo.

Regulus pasó brevemente los ojos sobre la pareja de castigados pero la desvió inmediatamente.

Dorcas sin embargo sí observó un poco mejor al menor de los Black y continuó su tarea esperando que por fin les dejaran salir.

ooOOooOOoo

"Filch dice que podéis salir ya."

"Joder, ya era hora."

Regulus se quedó de pie junto a la puerta abierta y contempló neutralmente cómo su hermano recogía los papeles y los tiraba encima del escritorio del celador de malas maneras. Meadowes sin embargo dejó perfectamente apilados los tacos de fichas y se volvió para recoger su abrigo, colocado con cuidado en el respaldo de su asiento.

Sirius salió por la puerta e hizo amago de querer decirle algo más a Regulus, boqueó, y movió las cejas, indeciso.

"Hasta luego, Regulus."

"Buenas noches." Respondió sin más su hermano. Era un poco más bajo que Sirius, más delgado y sus ojos eran tan oscuros como los de Walburga. Por lo demás, eran físicamente bastante parecidos. Dorcas era casi tan alta como el Prefecto de Slytherin y al pasar a su lado sus ojos quedaron casi a su misma altura. Le sonrió con cortesía, nada más, y salió tras Sirius, que avanzaba dando largas zancadas deseando irse de allí cuanto antes y volver a su querida Torre de Gryffindor.

"Meadowes, ¿verdad?" llamó Regulus, todavía inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta. Ella se dio la vuelta y el cabello reflejó el brillo de las lámparas del pasillo.

"Sí." Contestó ella, dando una respuesta a la altura de una pregunta tan metafórica.

"Gracias, por lo de antes, me refiero." Dijo Regulus con frialdad. Ella entornó los ojos azules como si así pudiese emplear un truco de Legeremancia en el joven. "Me has ahorrado…"

"Ya, el quedarte en compañía de dos Gryffindors durante un castigo." Dorcas se encogió de hombros. "Tranquilo, lo he hecho tanto por ti como por nosotros."

Los rasgos de Regulus se endurecieron pero Filch apareció oportunamente. Dorcas alzó las cejas cuando Regulus se la quedó mirando fijamente y comprendió el mensaje. _Esta conversación no ha terminado._ Filch traía junto a él a otro grupo de estudiantes, todos Slytherin y los otros dos Prefectos de la Casa y Dorcas decidió que no era el momento de quedarse ahí. Disgustado y contrariado, Regulus entró en el despacho y se cruzó de brazos, esperando otra de las tonterías del celador acerca de las normas, los procedimientos, la limpieza y que siempre, por alguna estúpida razón, acababa soltando a los de su Casa. Agradecía que los pensamientos no le fluyeran en voz alta, porque en esos momentos era cuando sabía que ser de otra Casa, incluso de Hufflepuff, era una auténtica ventaja. Ser tomados por la élite del Colegio era un auténtico fastidio.

Ignorando categóricamente a Filch, pero con un disimulo que jamás su hermano habría sabido hacer, Regulus se fijó en un brillo dorado que había bajo la silla que antes había ocupado Meadowes. Era un acto reflejo, como Buscador nato, fijarse en un brillo dorado era algo tan automático en su caso como cerrar los ojos al estornudar. Se agachó y recogió un pesado colgante dorado con una pequeña "ese" en su centro.

Automáticamente lo introdujo en su bolsillo. No por codicia ni por robar, no sería cuestión de dinero o de joyas en su familia. Sin embargo, tenía que guardarlo porque el instinto que lo había encontrado también le decía que no era uno de los artículos confiscados por Filch.

Y si lo era, tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso en su custodia. Sonrió con autosuficiencia, la misma que provocaba cierto rechazo entre algunos compañeros y fingió tranquilamente estar prestando toda su atención en el estúpido discurso del celador del Colegio.

ooOOooOOoo

El domingo amaneció perezosamente. Nadie madrugó, sólo algunos alumnos de EXTASIS y algunos obsesionados por los TIMOs. Poco más. Regulus no entraba en ninguna de las dos categorías, aunque sí se admitía que estaba preocupado por los resultados de los exámenes. Un fracaso en su expediente sería igual que haber salido Hufflepuff en el día de la Selección. Entró en silencio en la biblioteca y no pudo evitarlo. Allí estaba Meadowes, con el pelo recogido en un improvisado moño y retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo. Parecía que buscaba algo y Regulus se quedó quieto junto a la estantería de Transformaciones. Observar era una de sus pequeñas costumbres. Automáticamente su mente rechazó el término _voyeur_ pues no encontraba ningún tipo de interés en ver cómo una pareja se metía mano en un rincón discreto tras la estatua de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, que según parece, era la que tenía más espacio y detrás se rumoreaba que tenía dos habitáculos secretos.

Pero sólo torció la boca. Callado, discreto, observador, metódico, frío, pero al mismo tiempo comprometido y con un fondo que ocultaba bajo capas y capas de distancia y orgullo como un simple mecanismo de defensa al que recurrir. Su mano enguantada tocó el medallón que tenía en su bolsillo, casi completamente seguro de que Dorcas estaba buscando el objeto perdido y ahora estaba volviendo sobre sus pasos. Tal vez ya había pasado por el despacho de Filch, evidentemente sin resultado.

Su cabeza pensó qué significado tendría la Ese. Podría perder el tiempo buscando en su memoria de cientos de filigranas y escudos que había visto desde niño en su Casa, aunque sólo fuese con objetivo de que su madre les demostrara a Sirius y él que ser Black es ser más que cualquier otra familia. Podría analizarlo desde algún libro de Runas Antiguas. Pero tal vez sería más fácil preguntarle. Lo mismo era sólo la inicial de un amigo especial y su promesa de amor eterno.

_Sirius._

¿La ese de Sirius, tal vez? Regulus se separó sin darse cuenta de su apoyo en la estantería y aferró el medallón con una extraña fuerza, una curiosa furia. Nunca había sentido envidia ni celos de su hermano, ni cuando era el elegido para ser el sucesor de la familia, ni el destinado a heredar su oro, cuentas en Gringotts, renombre, posición en el Ministerio, longitud de artículos en _El Profeta Diario_… Nunca, _hasta ese momento._

Dorcas se dejó caer en la silla y el lenguaje corporal denotaba que estaba realmente abatida y frustrada por no hallar el objeto perdido. Por alguna razón, Regulus salió de la Biblioteca y algo en su fuero interno le decía que ese día tenía ganas de jugar de golpeador. Buscar objetos dorados había resultado ser por primera vez algo que le irritaba especialmente.

ooOOooOOoo

Viró, giró y se movió sin importarle que la temperatura no fuera precisamente agradable. Cuando sus huesos por fin le chillaron que se detuviera o se expondría a una pulmonía, y adiós temporada, Regulus bajó de la escoba molesto y ante todo, desconcertado por ese sentimiento crudo e inédito. Nunca antes había entendido mejor a su hermano y sus reacciones viscerales.

Pero ya no estaba solo. Yaxley y Travers se habían presentado para entrenar también; Regulus maldijo entre dientes su propia ingenuidad, pensarse que a pesar del tiempo iba a ser el único jugador de Quidditch al que se le ocurriera pasar un rato del domingo entrenando.

"Bah, es una sangre sucia, y punto…" escuchó a Yaxley hablar. Le dirigió una mirada fría. "Black. Estábamos hablando de Evans, sí, estará buena porque lo está. Pero hay que ser un mierda peor que ella para engancharse de alguien así…" hizo un gesto de asco al que Regulus respondió con un breve gesto de las cejas y una mirada vacía.

"Las tías no quieren hombres buenos…" dijo Travers ajustándose los guantes. "Vamos, demostremos por qué estamos en Slytherin…"

Regulus no supo interpretar la frase, si se refería a las tías, o si se refería al juego de Quidditch.

"¿Juegas, Black?" dijo Travers a continuación.

"Llegué yo aquí primero. Paso." Contestó Regulus, con poco ánimo para entablar conversación o incluso entrenar junto a sus compañeros. "Si acaso…"

"¡Regulus!"

El joven cerró los ojos cuando escuchó el timbre agudo e inconfundible de Alecto. Su sombra casi todo el rato. Iba cargada con un paquete envuelto en una tela que parecía algodón y le sonreía exageradamente.

"Me han dicho que te has saltado el desayuno. Mal, muy mal, _Reggie."_

"No me llames Reggie." Contestó Regulus fríamente y convocó con un _Accio_ su escoba y el resto de la equipación.

"Te he traído el desayuno, ya que tú no estás dispuesto a ir por él."

"¡Buena suerte, amorcito!" le gritó Travers cuando se alejaba hacia la pista con Yaxley. "¡A ver si triunfas…!"

Regulus no sabía si le molestó más el comentario de sus compañeros o las risitas tontainas de Alecto y su falso rubor, o peor, su actitud a continuación.

"Oh, hasta tus amigos parece saber algo más que yo…" comentó con fingida ingenuidad.

Regulus se volvió hacia ella y colgó la escoba sobre su hombro. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y no varió su distancia física ni verbal.

"No sé a qué diablos te refieres, Alecto. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer." Sin esperar a que ella respondiera, Regulus echó a andar hacia el camino de gravilla que atravesaba los terrenos, en dirección a la Cabaña de Hagrid y el imponente Castillo un poco más allá. Sin embargo, parecía que ella no estaba dispuesta a concluir la conversación.

"Ya vuelves a ir tras la rubia, ¿verdad? Esa Gryffindor traidora a la sangre." Escupió ella con rabia.

Regulus no pudo evitarlo y se dio la vuelta, suspirando entre fatigado por el ejercicio y muy molesto porque ella había dado en el clavo más de lo que se imaginaba.

"Te he visto. Te crees que no te ven, pero yo _sí_ te miro, Regulus. Y sé que la miras mucho, _demasiado_. Que la buscas cuando entras en una sala y que detectas su presencia antes de seguir con lo que ibas a hacer."

A veces le había pasado, sí. Le había confundido el hecho de haberla visto en las gradas del partido contra Gryffindor y le había confundido verla en la Enfermería con su hermano. Al final todo se reducía a eso. A sentir curiosidad y buscarla inconscientemente. A encontrarse a veces por los pasillos e intercambiar una mirada silenciosa, significativa, pero no era como si les hubieran presentado. Era como si se conocieran, pero al mismo tiempo, no eran amigos, no eran nada, ni podrían serlo.

Alecto le estaba enseñando dos lecciones valiosas:

Una, que tendría que aprender a ser mucho más cuidadoso sobre lo que observaba. Daba por hecho que él era el único en fijarse en cosas y personas, pero no era así.

Otra, mucho más perturbadora, que estaba demostrando tener un interés poco natural en alguien que quedaba lejos de su alcance.

ooOOooOOoo

"¿Estás segura de que lo llevabas?" preguntó Lily sentándose junto a ella en el sofá de la Sala Común. "En el dormitorio no aparece, y no creo que ninguna se haya colado para birlártelo… ya me entiendes."

Dorcas emitió un suspiro de pesar.

"Podría tratar un hechizo localizador, pero lo mismo falla y me paso el resto de mis días a la búsqueda del tesoro, la cantidad de cosas que una podría encontrar entre estos muros... ¡Mierda!" exclamó, frustrada. "Lo llevaba conmigo cuando Filch nos castigó…"

"Lo mismo lo perdiste cuando saliste con él." Lily alzó una ceja suspicaz. "¿Qué estabais haciendo tan temprano fuera del Colegio."

Dorcas torció los labios con enfado, porque su prioridad era volver sobre sus pasos y lograr encontrar su medallón perdido, no tener que excusarse por tener escapadas con Black. Que automáticamente eran interpretados por lo que… normalmente eran.

"No he estado haciendo guarrerías con él tras un matorral, si a eso te refieres. Estábamos practicando duelos. Es mucho más cómodo sin niños alrededor ni curiosos. Ya sabes que nos contó Marlene… y bueno. En confidencia, creo que Black y sus amigos también están interesados. Ya sabes. Esa asociación… _la Orden…"_

"Ssssh…" recomendó Lily. "Aunque estemos aquí, no podemos fiarnos de nadie." Dorcas se dio cuenta de que Lily había dulcificado sus rasgos ligeramente, pero arrugó la frente. "¿Dices que los amigos de Black, los que siempre están haciendo el notas, también están mínimamente interesados en todo… esta _guerra_?"

"Sí. Eso digo." Contestó Dorcas en voz baja. "¿Tan difícil es de creer? Tienen talento y ya no somos unos niños."

"No… supongo que no…" dijo Lily. En ese momento del agujero del retrato entraron los mismos de los que hablaron y Peter y Remus saludaron cortésmente a los estudiantes que había en la Sala Común. James esbozó la más amplia y encantadora de sus sonrisas y Lily esta vez sólo reaccionó desviando su atención al interesantísimo tapiz de tonos granate y oro que tenía a su derecha, como si fuese la primera vez en seis años que reparaba en él. Sirius se acercó al frutero y frotó enérgicamente una de las manzanas ácidas contra su brazo. Dio un mordisco que sonó crujiente y se sentó en el apoyabrazos de la butaca.

"¿Qué os pasa?" preguntó directamente, dando en la diana, como solía ser habitual.

Dorcas se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y decidió que era mejor probar preguntarle a él, después de todo, había estado también en su compañía todo el día.

"El día del duelo… ya sabes, el día que Filch nos castigó, perdí una cosa y quiero recuperarla, pero no hay rastro. He ido a los terrenos donde entrenamos, he ido por los pasillos, he revuelto mi dormitorio… no hay ni una pista. Era sólo un medallón familiar… le tengo aprecio…" dijo ella.

Sirius tragó antes de contestar y miró con sinceridad.

"Ni idea. No suelo mirar cositas doradas y brillantes…" esbozó una sonrisa canina hacia Potter, que rodó los ojos y se colocó de pie, estratégicamente, junto a Lily, que trataba de aparentar ser ajena a su alrededor. "Y mucho menos si son medallones familiares." Hizo una mueca de asco, pero siguió hablando. _"Te has equivocado de hermano Black_, me temo…" echó el resto de manzana con un grácil arco hacia una de las papeleras, que engulló el contenido con ansias y se puso de pie dando una palmada en las rodillas. "Voy al dormitorio a dejar el abrigo."

Dorcas entornó los ojos y pensó que Black tenía razón. Había visto a Regulus varias veces ese día, desde el momento en el que le salvó de ser delatado por Filch. Decidió que iría hacia los enormes relojes de arena, por si se le hubiera caído el medallón y ya como última esperanza, tendría que hablar con Regulus.

ooOOooOOoo

Le costó trabajo encontrarle. Estaba sentado leyendo, a pesar de la escasa luz, en un sofá de una de las salas de lectura de la segunda planta. Había un fuego en la chimenea y parecía que le gustaba el sitio porque no solía ser frecuentado por otros estudiantes. Sólo recibió comentarios mordaces de algunos Slytherin, pero consiguió que una ingenua estudiante de segundo le dijera que le había visto por aquí hacía apenas una hora.

Regulus levantó la mirada del libro y sólo la observó sin mover el cuerpo de su cómoda postura en el sofá. Dorcas se puso de pie delante de él, y otra vez sin tener intención, Regulus tuvo a escasa distancia un panorama completo del cuerpo de la chica.

"Tengo que preguntarte algo… el otro día, cuando te vi tras los relojes, perdí un medallón que es importante para mi, es una herencia familiar. Me gustaría encontrarlo, y pensaba que tal vez lo hubieses visto…"

Regulus torció levemente el labio superior y se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo. Dorcas se sentó a su lado, aguardando la respuesta.

"¿Por qué crees que lo tengo yo?"

"No sé si lo tienes tú, sólo quiero saber si lo has visto."

Regulus se inclinó hacia ella y estiró el cuello, buscando la respuesta en su rostro y después en sus palabras.

"¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?" ella era una chica de sangre pura, sin duda. Pero Regulus siempre había imaginado que el orgullo de sangre era algo que no existía entre los Gryffindor y si era una reliquia familiar no atinaba a encontrar un motivo diferente que el de la sangre.

"Era de mi madre." Respondió ella.

Regulus sonrió sin poder evitarlo, pero no dejó de tener entornados los ojos; al menos ya sabía que Sirius no había tenido nada que ver en todo eso, ni un Snape. La "ese" no era de un amor secreto, por lo menos.

No, Snape habría sido aún más difícil. Le había visto a veces mirar a las Gryffindor, pero sólo a una de ellas en particular, con una mezcla de agonía y de auténtica devoción. Regulus creía que nunca había comprendido el sentimiento y dudaba que fuera a sentirlo alguna vez. El amor en su familia está supeditado a unas condiciones previas y esas condiciones le apuntaban a alguien como…

¿Alecto, por ejemplo?

Apartó bruscamente la cara al recordar que también él empezaba a sentir un peso de una responsabilidad sobre los hombros, como sabía que le ocurrió a Sirius, antes de su portazo y su marcha.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Dorcas extrañada por el gesto repentino y ese cambio de humor.

"Nada." Contestó Regulus. No obstante, volvió sus ojos oscuros hacia ella, pero buscó desesperadamente un tema para centrar su mente y desviar la atención de la chica. "¿Es por algún motivo sentimental?"

Dorcas suspiró.

"Mi madre era una Selwyn." Regulus inmediatamente catalogó a la familia, era fácil, una de las tradicionales de Slytherin y originaria de Staffordshire, cuyo lema era obviamente inferior al de los Black, pero que decía algo así como _La Voluntad de Dios se Cumplirá._

Sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando supo que ella también tenía sangre Slytherin por su cuerpo. Pero también sospechó que el hecho de estar con un Meadowes no le había facilitado las cosas a su madre.

"Ella murió cuando era pequeña y ese medallón siempre se había pasado en la familia a las mujeres. No tiene gran cosa, es un guardapelo y era otra época…"

Regulus estiró el cuello, buscando el rostro de la chica; ella había bajado la mirada hacia sus manos, intentando evitar mirar a Regulus.

"Entonces se podía guardar el mechón de pelo del ser amado… ya sabes, tonterías decimonónicas." Regulus sintió un golpe en el pecho, de tonterías decimonónicas sabía lo suyo y ahora empezaba a amarlas y odiarlas a partes iguales. "Ahora nadie conservaría el cabello del ser amado, ya sabes, Poción Multijugos… la guerra… Parece como que se ha perdido la confianza… es una pena."

Regulus estiró la mano y le puso la palma junto al rostro, la mano que llevaba el blasón de los Black en el dedo índice y lamentó que ella estuviese tan apenada por un trozo de metal. O tal vez porque su símbolo, el de la confianza y la entrega, hubiera desaparecido en los tiempos oscuros. Deseó poder ser capaz de cambiar eso, pero no podía.

En su familia, el único camino para evitar las represalias, era que él mismo tomara parte en la guerra. Como era de esperar, o era eso, o era la muerte.

Dorcas alzó los ojos, brillantes y se miraron a los ojos, entre las sombras de la sala y bajo la luz irregular de las llamas. Tragó saliva y movió la cara, muy despacio, muy suavemente, en la palma abierta que Regulus tenía, como si ella estuviera acariciándole a él, y no a la inversa. Como un gato cuando es el que se acaricia contra la pierna de su amo.

"¿Por qué me ayudaste ese día?" susurró Regulus. Ella paró el movimiento y dejó que fuese ahora él quien iniciara, casi de forma inconsciente, una extraña caricia con los dedos, tocando piel y cabello. Era un intercambio extraño, inédito y sólo significaba incertidumbre.

"Te lo debía…" susurró ella, y se apartó de pronto, sintiéndose estúpida porque estaban susurrándose en un lugar donde no había gente ni ruidos ni confidencias. Muy estúpida.

"Lo siento… yo… siento haberte molestado. Gracias, Regulus." diciendo eso, y antes de que Regulus pudiera sacar el objeto de su bolsillo, Dorcas se marchó precipitadamente.

ooOOooOOoo

Los exámenes afortunadamente para él, le apartaron bastante del resto del mundo. Sólo salía para jugar o entrenar al Quidditch, patrullar como Prefecto o para pasar horas en la biblioteca, sabedor de que un fracaso escolar significaba un grave problema para su futuro. Ya de antemano escrito.

No quiso volver a sacar el tema del medallón perdido de Dorcas. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo conservaba. Al principio tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que era como una excusa que siempre tendría ahí para poder sacar un tema de conversación con ella. Ridículo, espantoso, prohibido y de retardados mentales. Sin embargo, con el paso de las semanas, se dio cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo y sería injustificable el haber mantenido en su posesión ese guardapelo.

Siempre podría ir con la excusa, que se lo había encontrado, o que se lo había quitado a alguien… pero por algún motivo, no deseaba desprenderse del objeto. Era como si ejerciera sobre él una extraña influencia. Por supuesto, Slytherin y Black como era, se aseguró con varios trucos que el objeto era inofensivo y no tenían ninguna terrible maldición por el hecho de haber sido… digamos, tomado ilegítimamente. En definitiva, guardaba ese medallón por él mismo.

Pero también, y eso le costó mucho más admitírselo, _por ella._

**ooOOooOOoo**

Con dieciséis años tenía el destino grabado a sangre y fuego en su brazo izquierdo. La forma que le vinculaba ya para siempre a la persona que decidiría su destino, su futuro. Ahora, el _único_ Black era el que vivía con el peso de una Marca que le protegía y a la vez le condenaba a ser algo para lo que parecía estar destinado, pero que él no había elegido. No del todo. Eligió la seguridad para su familia, eligió consciente y libremente. Pero sabía que esa elección no era la que hubiera escogido su conciencia.

Recopilar información en Hogwarts, informar de quiénes podrían ser nuevos adeptos en su círculo y quiénes podrían alzarse en su contra. Quiénes procedían de orígenes muggles y quiénes tenían sangre lo suficientemente limpia… un trabajo _digno_ de su estirpe, sin duda, pensó con amargura.

De su lista mental de observaciones surgió un nombre. _Meadowes_. Ella ya acababa de iniciar su último año, era de las que estaba a menudo en compañía de su hermano y otros Gryffindors. A veces con otros de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Jamás con Slytherin. Hablaba con todo el mundo, desde mestizos, sangre pura de tercera generación, sangre sucia…

No fue él quien dio el chivatazo; fue ingenuo al pensar que Dorcas pasaría desapercibida. Había muchas chicas rubias en el Colegio, pero pensaba que no las había tan interesantes.

Tan guapas.

O no. Las había mucho más guapas, seguro. Pero por algún motivo, era Dorcas la que ejercía un poder sobre él.

Mejor dicho, con tanta energía. La veía a veces entrenarse en el Club de Duelo. Sabía que le ponía gran interés a asignaturas fundamentales como Pociones o Transformaciones y poca o ninguna a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas o Adivinación o Astronomía. Carne de Auror, de eso Regulus estaba convencido.

También sabía que su hermano tenía el mismo interés. Tras la muerte del tío Alphard poco más habían hablado y paradójicamente, el hecho de que ahora, gracias al tío, Sirius tuviese una cámara en Gringotts bien surtida le había hecho pensar que el dinero no siempre cae del cielo. Parecía que Sirius había dotado a su existencia de un propósito que iba más allá de derrochar su oro como un crápula o el eterno solterón codiciado por damas frustradas y cazafortunas.

Y en medio, él mismo. Pero no. No fue él quien dio el chivatazo.

¿Fue Snape?. ¿Travers?. ¿Yaxley?. ¿O Alecto?. No lo sabía. Pero ya tenían apuntada a Meadowes como posible enemiga de su causa.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Diciembre de 1977**_

Habían decidido todos que por ser el último año en Hogwarts, se quedarían allí... Peter, Remus, James, Sirius, Lily, Marlene... tantos amigos queridos. Nunca sabrían cuántos años les quedarían para disfrutar juntos de una celebración. Fuera no se celebraba, directamente. Era un evento reservado a la familia y a los más íntimos, pero la desconfianza y la guerra habían hecho imposible noches de risas tomando un caldito caliente mientras observaban los fuegos artificiales que anunciarían el año nuevo con felicidad.

Entre los muros de Hogwarts uno estaba seguro. Más allá de eso todo era incierto.

Dorcas canturreaba _Oh Mágica Navidad_ al ritmo de los cánticos que proferían… espetaban más bien, las armaduras. Se alisó el vestido gris perla y caminaba todavía medio disgustada por algún ribete en piel blanca que su abuela le había endiñado al modelo. Se sentía más… sangre pura… que nunca.

Dobló una de las esquinas, ignorando el silbido que emitió un joven mago retratado en una cacería, no sabía bien si era por ella, o era un silbido dirigido a los perros cazadores que le acompañaban…

"¡Oh!"

En la esquina, tropezó con un chico alto y moreno que llevaba una capa de exquisito terciopelo y ribetes en gris plateado. El tobillo trastabilló e instintivamente se aferró al terciopelo negro para evitar un esguince si dejaba su peso sobre el tobillo de un pie torcido.

No llegó a ser así, unas manos aferraron con firmeza su cintura y recuperó el equilibrio automáticamente. Levantó la cara, sin soltar las manos de su capa y estiró el cuello medio avergonzada, sabía perfectamente caminar sobre unos tacones imposibles… siempre y cuando no fueras tropezándote con compañeros por los pasillos.

"Regulus…"

Regulus no bajó la cabeza, seguía con el cuello estirado bien por incomodidad propia, o sólo producida por el alto cuello de su elegante capa de gala. Listo para la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn. Como ella. O casi.

"Dorcas… vaya, me hablas." Dijo él, con un acento desapasionado.

Ella estiró las palmas sobre el pecho de Regulus y él siguió sin soltar las manos, al no percibir ningún signo de rechazo por parte de la chica. Ella estiró el cuello lo cual más que un gesto de orgullo se convirtió en un gesto sugestivo, incitante. Abrió un poco más los ojos azules cuando las manos de Regulus se volvieron mucho más firmes en su cintura y se sintió extrañamente cercana a él. Habían buscado inconscientemente la distancia, que cuando ésta se había cerrado de pronto sobre ellos ahora era como si los estuviera uniendo sin remedio.

"Yo te hablo." Respondió ella, mordiéndose la lengua a continuación por la estupidez de respuesta que le había dado. En todos los contextos que había imaginado, en todas las situaciones, siempre se había visto a sí misma dándole una respuesta airada, o inteligente, o divertida, o intrigante… cualquiera, menos semejante chorrada. Se puso nerviosa, y ella raramente se ponía nerviosa.

Regulus sin embargo parecía perfectamente en control de la situación. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y el mechón negro cayó sobre su nariz, con un efecto parecido al de Sirius, pero mucho más engañoso, mucho más ambiguo. Repelente y atrayente, como todo en Regulus Black.

La respiración se hizo mucho más rápida y Regulus parecía estar dándose una respuesta personal satisfactoria al traicionero lenguaje corporal de Dorcas. Era un momento en el que olvidó que él era Black, que ella era Gryffindor, que él era Slytherin, que él era Mortífago, que ella no era millonaria…

Él en esos momentos sólo sabía que Meadowes tenía una boca preciosa. Que odiaría morir sin probarla y que odiaría vivir sabiendo que a lo mejor su hermano sí la había probado. Eso le enfureció y eso le tensó una cuerda. Volvió a acercar a Meadowes hasta que sintió que ella no sabía donde poner los brazos. Si los abría, tendría la respuesta que quería y deseaba.

Si los cerraba y limitaba así el extraño abrazo, entonces no había más palabras que decir ni más gestos que compartir. De nuevo volvió a sentir una íntima satisfacción, cruel y adorable a partes iguales, cuando Dorcas sólo puso las manos en sus brazos, y fue ya la invitación que necesitaba. El punto en el que él finalmente aferró ese cuerpo y lo estrujó contra el suyo en un abrazo proscrito y anhelado, contradictorio y antinatural. Y él lo sabía, pero no le importaba.

Torturó, pero no a la manera que tenían sus compañeros bajo una varita. Pasó los labios por la frente de ella, los párpados, los pómulos, aspirando el perfume del maquillaje y sonrió para sí mismo cuando ella exhaló entre el deseo y el miedo. Llegó al mentón y finalmente se detuvo a milímetros de sus labios y ella abrió los ojos azules que había cerrado hasta ese momento, preguntándose que haría a continuación.

Pero se oyó un portazo y unos tacones apresurados que dejaban de escucharse al pasar por las zonas cubiertas de alfombra, aproximándose por el corredor perpendicular al suyo. Al mismo tiempo, ambos se separaron como si los hubieran empujado de cada lado la varita de una alcahueta, y ella se recompuso el pelo, desviando la mirada y tratando de buscar una excusa sobre su actitud y su presencia ahí, en ese corredor, junto a Black. ¿Para qué?. ¿Para quién?. No lo sabía, pero no era racional, nada lo era.

Regulus por su parte no se movió del punto en el que se encontraba, sólo para saludar suavemente a Alecto Carrow, acompañada de otras dos Slytherin de su mismo año.

"Vengo buscándote por todos los lados, _Reggie_. Acepto el hecho de que quieras ir a la fiesta de Slughorn solo, sin invitarme. Pero no consiento que digas que no irás a la comida de Navidad que ofrecen mis padres. Sabes cuánto…" Alecto se interrumpió y observó fríamente a Dorcas, de pie frente a ellos, escuchando boquiabierta las palabras de la otra joven. "¿Tú qué miras?" preguntó despreciativamente.

Dorcas alzó el cuello y miró de arriba abajo a Alecto, actitud que la enfureció hasta tal punto que ésta sacó su varita. Dorcas no se inmutó, sin embargo, sino que echó a andar.

"No tengo ningún interés en presenciar peleas de enamorados, Carrow." Comentó con frialdad. Echó una mirada severa a Regulus y éste bajó momentáneamente la guardia, la frialdad y la distancia bajo la cual se agazapaba. "Si me disculpáis." Añadió Dorcas con exquisita cortesía, caminando orgullosamente por el pasillo hasta salir de ahí.

ooOOooOOoo

Estaba muerta de rabia, de celos, de curiosidad, de todo. Durante la fiesta conversó con otros invitados, se rió con los chistes, imitó los imposibles pasos de baile que hacían unos eufóricos Black y Potter y sobre todo, intercambió tres o cuatro miradas, como mucho, con el oscuro reflejo de su compañero de Casa. Sirius, orgulloso, testarudo, apasionado, pero liberado de ataduras y de corsés familiares. Regulus exactamente igual, pero sospechaba que excesivamente estrangulado por obligaciones familiares y las que no lo eran. Y tenía que saber, llegar a él. No sabía cuándo demonios se había metido tan profundamente en su piel, cuando había dejado de ser "el hermano de Sirius" para ser Sirius la _copia perfecta_ de Regulus. Y viceversa.

Echó a un lado las cortinas y subió la pequeña escalera de caracol que daba a una de las balconadas a través de una de las almenas. Esperaba que el frío de la noche despejara un poco su mente de tanta bebida y cierta escasez de comida. Se estaba empezando a marear abajo, y ahora que tenía medio camino recorrido empezaba a lamentar la decisión, casi siendo peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Subir y subir en círculo la agotaba, pero sobre todo, se estaba encontrando mal y con más mareo.

Se detuvo un momento y apoyó la mano que llevaba la varita en el muro de piedra y tomó aire. Dio inmediatamente un respingo cuando una mano se posó en su hombro y le hizo perder el equilibrio.

"Es la segunda vez que tengo que evitar que te desnuques."

Dorcas cerró los ojos, abrumada y supo que en el fondo, se alegraba y mucho de que él la hubiera seguido y que estuvieran atrapados en una escalera de caracol de menos de un metro de anchura. Y sí, también se alegró mucho porque él tuviera sus brazos alrededor de ella. Quería resolver algo pendiente y a la vez, quería no saber de qué se trataba. Esta vez sí que echó los brazos sobre los hombros de Regulus, pensando que estaba o demasiado confundida o demasiado achispada, pero que era la excusa perfecta para hacer algo de lo que al día siguiente se arrepentiría seguro.

Regulus sintió la mejilla de ella junto a la suya y la escasa luz de sus varitas ayudó mucho a mantener la situación extraña en algo todavía ambiguo pero menos incómodo. Mantuvo el brazo en su cintura y movió la mano hacia el cabello, soltando las pinzas que lo sujetaban hasta que al final finalizó lo que anteriormente Alecto había venido a interrumpir. Por fin, sus labios apresaron los labios de ella, besando con calma y con una suavidad inusitadas, pero sin dejar de ejercer una presión en ella. Fue Dorcas la que mostraba mucha más ansiedad, la que introdujo la mano entre los botones de él, la que buscaba debajo de capas y capas de elegancia y de riqueza. La que buscaba la piel y su calidez.

"Espera…" murmuró él, separándose y procurando ignorar el gemido frustrado de ella. "Aquí no… aquí…" Regulus sonrió y se alegró de que un lugar tan oscuro ocultara su sonrisa.

ooOOooOOoo

Una de las viejas verjas les dejó pasó a una pequeña cámara en una de las balconadas del Castillo desde la cual las vistas generales de las colinas y el lago eran espectaculares. Con cierto esfuerzo, Regulus transformó la hojarasca del suelo en sendas mantas de lana y dejó que ella le retirara la capa eminentemente Black. Él fue quien reguló con un hechizo la temperatura del habitáculo, suponía que antiguamente diseñado para vigilar en las almenas. La besó por el cuello, por los hombros, por la barbilla y los labios; hasta ese momento no sabía hasta qué punto había deseado estar con esa chica, hasta qué punto lamentaría morir sin haber estado con ella ni cinco minutos. Y era un sentimiento mutuo y cierto.

Pero paró de pronto cuando ella había desabrochado la camisa blanca. Algún lugar de la mente de Dorcas se preguntó que debajo de la ropa y túnicas negras, la camisa era _blanca_, algo inesperado como todo lo que ocultaba un exterior atractivo, silencioso y misterioso que era Regulus Black. Alli estaba todo oscuro, era de noche y sólo tenían la luz indirecta de las lámparas de las almenas, nada más, ni siquiera la de las varitas. El muro que tenían delante, más allá de la verja, era lo suficientemente alto para evitar caídas imprevistas, pero también ocultaba gran parte de la luz que procedía de otras lámparas del castillo. Aun así no se podía arriesgar a que ella descubriese su brazo, la Marca.

Detuvo su movimiento aprisionando los brazos y tomando él el control de la situación, siendo él el encargado del _sacrificado_ trabajo de apartar las prendas de ella. En cualquier caso, salía ganando.

ooOOooOOoo

Fueron así los meses más felices. Más inciertos, también. Ella no le contaba su sueño de ser miembro de la llamada _Orden del Fénix._ Él no le mencionaba el suyo de dejar algún día una vida aprisionada entre las paredes de Grimmauld Place 12 y el _Morsmordre_.

Se alejó de ella tan sutilmente como la forma en la que él había entrado en su vida. como la forma en la que él la había seducido todas aquellas noches o la forma en la que se había apoderado de uno de sus preciados tesoros familiares. No podía hacer compatible una misión imposible, una vida como Mortífago, junto a la hija de unos traidores a la sangre y Gryffindor. Era eso, imposible y lo sabía; le partía el alma, en tantos trozos que era incapaz de encontrarlos en Sirius, en ella, en su hogar, en sus sueños ni en su infancia.

_El alma partida…_ diferente de la del Señor Tenebroso. Sintió escalofríos cuando ese verano comprendió perfectamente a lo que se refería. Sus mensajes retorcidos, sus ansias de eternidad. Sabía que nadie se percataba, si ni siquiera Severus Snape, uno de los mortífagos más brillantes que conocía.

Cuando se despidió por última vez de Dorcas, su mano enguantada le mostró una cadena de oro con un medallón con una "ese" grabada. Algo pasada de moda pero prácticamente la única joya que Regulus amaba.

"Esto es tuyo…"

Dorcas sólo sonrió y miró con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

"¿Por qué me lo devuelves ahora?"

Regulus pestañeó, confuso.

"Pensaba que lo querrías… que querías recuperarlo tras haberlo perdido."

Pero ella no pestañeó cuando las lágrimas cayeron directas, sin pasar por sus mejillas. Como si estuvieran ahí acumuladas durante años.

"Sabía que lo guardabas. Sabía que tú tenías el medallón. Lo supe cuando te encontré en aquel sofá. Lo supe." Susurró simplemente.

Desconcertado, impresionado. Regulus abrió la boca porque no esperaba que ella siempre hubiera sabido la verdad, que él se había quedado su joya.

"¿Por qué no me la pediste?"

"Porque quería que te la quedaras. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de los mechones de cabello?. Sé que no podría haberte dado uno mío, ni yo habría podido coger uno tuyo. Además de ser algo un poco asqueroso si me preguntas."

Regulus sonrió con tristeza, y cerró la mano en torno a la cadena.

"Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, seamos lo que seamos, te he querido mucho, Regulus Black. Siempre te he querido y siempre será así."

Regulus cerró los ojos y sintió la textura cálida, suave y familiar de la boca de Dorcas sobre sus labios y los abrió para saborear su vida, su esencia y su amor. Pero cuando abrió los ojos oscuros, ella ya había Desaparecido.

ooOOooOOoo

_**Otoño de 1979**_

Tan sólo unos días después supo que el Señor Tenebroso había ejecutado en persona a la joven que algunos informantes decían que habían visto en posesión de un hermoso medallón con una letra "ese". Sin saber bien si era cierto o no, Lord Voldemort no tuvo piedad ni remordimientos. Dorcas Meadowes murió sin saber que su joya, hacía tiempo fuera de su posesión, guardaba un vago recuerdo con una copia similar y preciada posesión del Señor Tenebroso. _La copia perfecta_, de la que se enteró por su elfo doméstico.

Desgarrado, desmotivado y con el corazón partido en millones de trozos. Decepcionado por su vida, por su futuro. Abandonado por su familia, por sus ideales. Cansado, horrorizado. No podría permitir que su fiel y querido elfo doméstico, Kreacher, que le había prácticamente criado, fuese otro cordero de sacrificio.

Sería la última venganza de los Black. Sería la maldición del guardapelo de Dorcas. Pero el precio que habían pagado era el que uno asume cuando acepta el riesgo de llevar una Marca prohibida, maldita, en sangre y en carne. Se reuniría con Dorcas, por fin. Sin trabas ni historia, ni prejuicios ni obligaciones. Dejó la nota en el interior del collar; no un mechón de cabello, sino su único legado, sus últimas palabras escritas. Su testamento para el mundo que a pesar de todo, Regulus amaba.

"_Nunca le digas a mi madre lo que he hecho. Kreacher. Jamás."_

Y dejó que su cuerpo se lo llevaran los _Inferi_ del lago, dejó que su cuerpo se hundiera junto a ellos, con la esperanza que suponía el creer que su vida había tenido, a fin de cuentas, un propósito. Había conocido el amor sublime, había personas que a lo largo de una vida no lo habían ni imaginado. Su vida tuvo sentido, y su muerte, quería pensar en su último aliento, también.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_Unos veinte años después, Dolores Umbridge conservó el guardapelo de Slytherin alegando que pertenecía a su familia, los Selwyn. Harry, Ron y Hermione se lo robaron y lo destruyeron. En cambio, el Horcrux falso se lo entregó Harry a Kreacher, en recompensa por la fidelidad y devoción que sintió siempre hacia Regulus Black, más allá de los vínculos de elfo y mago. _

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_Vale, ya dije que era una historia totalmente fuera del canon, pero me pareció bonito escribir una historia en homenaje al guardapelo que tenía Regulus. Personalmente supongo que o bien duplicó por un hechizo el auténtico, o simplemente transformó cualquier baratija de los Black para darle el mismo aspecto. Ambas versiones no tienen mucho de "romántico" o de "apasionante". _

_La noche que comparten en esa parte de las almenas del castillo en realidad la imaginé en donde Sirius fue detenido hasta que Hermione y Harry le salvaron con Buckbeak. Por otro lado, investigué el apellido Selwyn y los datos sobre su procedencia y lema son reales._

_Tomates, chillidos, quejas, por favor a la _**historia**_, no a mi, que bastantes me han venido cayendo últimamente._

_Dedicado a Dryadeh (que sé que pidió un Fabian/Dorcas para Navidades pero ya no me sale por culpa de Regulus), Nicole, Akelos, Nasirid, Nell, Saiph, Annirve, Euge, Corae, Nyissa y Yedra, por esperarme. Al resto, gracias por haber llegado aquí._

_Besos y hasta otra._

_Sig.-_


End file.
